The Offspring
by XxjewelxX13
Summary: Lilly-Mae London is an orphan.There are to sections of her Orphanage the normal one and "The Offspring" The secret forbiden place where noone's let in noone's let out.Will the Offspring ever be let out? Or will the beloved LT's never see them again?
1. The Offspring

Where did it all go wrong? Is this my fault? How did I even end up here? So many questions ran through my mind as I remembered the day it all started.

_*Flashback 2 years ago*_

"Miss London we did all we could...but your parents are in another place now." The doctor told me. It was the worst blizzard of the Winter my parents drove over an ice patch and we crashed into a near by forest.I was the only one able to speak so with all the strength I could I dialed 911 on my mothers cell. My father was passed out in the drivers seat, my mother sufficating in the air bag. It was clear to see there was no saving my father.

I couldn't help but cry right then and there.I was an orphan no Mom or Dad or family to look after me.I almost wish the car crash would have taken me to at least I wouldn't be alone."Why couldn't it have been me!" I cried out screeching so loudly that I started to cough out blood."Be carful Lillian! Your still not healed from the car crash try not to move so much!" The doctor shouted trying to stay calm but I was only 10 at the time so I thought I could get away with this."Hey how would you feel if both of your parents died in a natural disaster!" I asked buring my face into the pillow.I was very ill myself I had the flu,I broken my right arm and left leg and I had a mild concusion.I was also on a breathing machine.

_*Flashback over*_

Yes my name Is Lillian-Mae London.I am 11 years old and I am an orphan child.I'm your typical child who never gets adopted. Everyone's nice here,it's warm,safe and very nice I just wish sometimes I had a family,no wait _my family._There are 2 sides of the camp the human one's and the "offspring".We are forbiden to go in that area everyone is and no one is allowed to adopt any children from there either.I'm glad i'm not in the Offspring .I went to go ask my main caretaker Shiloh if I could have an extra blanket.I walked to her office and heard her talking on the phone.

"Yes the offspring are kept under the best security possible Mr. Warner." Shiloh answered. Who was Mr. Warner? Was he the rich guy who made all the movies my parents use to watch?I remembered from the cartoons I use to watch when I was at home."How long do you exspect to keep those children in there for! They need to follow in the footsteps of their folks eventually!" Shiloh asked. Where were these peoples parents? I then walked down the hall to find the door to "The Offspring" it said **Acme Corporation stay out for the safety of the world,if you have the code you may enter at your own risk.** I took a dictionary from our library to look up some of the key words._Offspring,__** the product of reproduction, of a new organism produced by one or more parents.**_If I knew who the parents were I could figure out this mystery! Shiloh finally got off the phone."Who was on the phone Shiloh?" I asked she gave me a worried look."It...It was...Mr. Warner our Pizza delivery guy. Just making sure our order was good for Friday." Shiloh said letting out a sigh of relief. "Isn't Mr. Warner the guy who made the Looney Tunes?" I asked. "Who are the Looney Tunes?" Shiloh replied playing dumb with me."I believe there just a fignment of your imagination!"

Were they really no such thing? Or was Shiloh hiding a big secret from me? ...I must figure out what "The Offspring" are.


	2. Toon Town

*Meanwhile in Toonville*

"Shiloh don't you hang up on me!" Bugs said into the phone. This meant he had to make the Announcement to all the toons tonight at the conference meeting they hold every other week.

All of the Warner Brother's Looney Tunes were there and every other toon you could imagine! Bugs then started to walk up to the podium as three rabbit girls began to swoon as he walked by."Hello my fellow Toons it's Bugs Bunny...are you guys getting tired of me running all your meetings yet?" Bugs asked trying to break the ice with a joke."After much conferencing our children are still being used for Genetic testing by the Evil Acme Chairman" Bugs said he heard several Toons sighing in the room,a few crying and a few who looked just plain frustrated."We must stand up!" One toon said. "I believe we can't or else the evil Acme chairman will lock us up with our children!" Bugs replied.

The way things work is that so the Toons can continue there normal jobs in Tv/movies, they must give up their children so they can continue with their work while there in captivity, the evil Acme chariman does tests on the young toons to make them as funny as possible so that more people will watch Looney Tunes until there's a breakthrough the Toon's must live without their children.

As the conference meeting ended Bugs walked up to his long time friend Daffy Duck. Bugs was discouraged but knew if anyone could cheer him up it would be Daffy.

"We need to try harder my Sarah-Lynn's in there! I miss my princess more than anything in the world."Daffy said. Sarah-Lynn was Daffy and Melissa's 11 year old daughter she was kidnapped when she was 2. She was one of the first toons ever to be captured."I know Daff but I tried my best Shilioh said there's nothing we can do." Bugs explained. Lola Bunny then walked up to Bugs and Daffy."Bugs can we talk alone please?" Lola asked. She looked extremly stressed."Sure Daffy you go home i'll call you later tonight." Bugs said. Daffy then met up with Melissa and then started walking away.

"What's wrong Lola?" Bugs asked."Everyone hates me." Lola explained."What gives you that idea?" Bugs asked."Everybody loves you." "Yeah when your around all the girls hate me because I'm your girlfriend and they can't have you to themselves and everybody hates me because they think i'm destracting you from freeing the offspring." Lola explained."That's ridiculous Lola if you want I can go talk to them but your not distracting me their just jealous because I have a girlfriend and she's not one of them." Bugs replied frustrated."Come on lets go home I have a few phone calls to make."


End file.
